


Monster Kid and the underUnderground

by ImpulseFunWritinAnon



Series: Imp's Undertale Drabbles [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mean hag, Questionable application of a certain object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulseFunWritinAnon/pseuds/ImpulseFunWritinAnon
Summary: Monster Kid falls off the bridge to find what lies below.
Series: Imp's Undertale Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962637





	Monster Kid and the underUnderground

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt courtesy of anonymous user from /utg/. Thank you for the inspiration.

"AHHH!" shrieked Monster Kid as he fell off the bridge in Snowdin. Slowly he went down, down, down, until his eyes could no longer interpret any other color than black, pitch-black—an advanced darkness. Yet to his surprise, Monster Kid did not leave this mortal coil. No, he landed on some sort of rubbery, bouncy, soft surface; the texture unknown to him, he felt around for what saved him, and how to get out. All he felt a multitude of said surface, yet that could not be right. But it was. Oh yes, it was.

It was a pit of dildos: size triple-X, black dragon dildos.

"Who's there?" uttered somebody in an intimidating hiss, making Monster Kid trip over the mount, some of them slapping his face as he struggled to get back up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, er, I mean, fall into this collection of dildos, but sir"—the creature hissed at this—"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I need to get back out!"

"Out of where?" snapped the unknown lady. At this, the light dangling from atop her head turned on—a delightful, blue hue—giving life to what lay beneath him. Monster Kid was not prepared for the rainbow assortment of dildos and their many details, now preferring them to have stayed in the penetrating darkness. Gathering his wits, he said, again, "I need to get back out! Y'know, back to the Underground?"

"Oh-ho, so you're one of those privileged monsters from up there, huh?" she said with a start, the half-angler-fish, half-serpent baring her teeth for all to see. "This is the under-Underground, you little twit—there is no going back! Now, be a good boy and pick the rest of these dildos back into the bin. Don't you know that this provides the only bit of fun available to us nether-beings down here? God, you're so fucking stupid!"

And with that, she threw a dildo at Monster Kid as he tried to contemplate all that he never knew. _Great. Oh well!_

_I'm sure I'm not missing anything important up there anyway!_


End file.
